


Remember

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, For a given definition of happy, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: There are somethings that he won't forget.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Remember

He still remembers, he should have forgotten by now, the human brain is not built to hold centuries worth of memories but how could he forget, how could he even dare?

So he remembers, smile everytime he hears a version of the man's songs, the originals lost, they exist now only in the memory pf an ancient Witcher that no one knows as the White Wolf of the song, the moniker buried with the bard that gave it to him.

He listens to each song, leaves his coin to the bard that sings and perhaps if he's feeling particularly generous or pained from the memories the bard draws to the surface, he'll buy the singer a meal and give them his room, finding himself leaving the inn or bar he'd found himself in.

He'd long since stopped trying to flee his memories, instead he travelled with them by his side.

Sometimes, if he had time, he'd buy a bouquet of dandelions, weaved them in his long hair as a child surprise once had, much to his Bard's amusement, his laughter a song that the Witcher had long forgotten, one of those things he hadn't meant to but had anyway, no matter how hard he'd tried to hold the sound.

Some days, the worst and best days both, he'd hear his Bard's voice on the wind, and he'd spend hours or days chasing after it only to be left alone when the wind faded to nothing.

The Witcher, one of the last of his kind, closed his eyes, a dandelion in his had as he sat on the edge of a cliff, the sea spray caught in his hair as he listened to the crashing waves, he remembered the warmth of a human pressed against his arm but knew if he opened his eyes that he discover himself alone.

So his eyes stayed shut and he listened to his Bard' voice on the wind until the dandelion in his hand slipped from his lax fingers.

And the sea claimed the White Wolf, the Witcher of Rivia as the man slipped away from life.

Geralt smiled as Jaskier reached out to him, his laughter surrounding him as the Witcher took the Bard's hand.

The man was just as he remembered.


End file.
